


A Sticky Situation

by LightningCloud9000



Category: Hello Neighbor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Horrible Puns, The Neighbor hates puns, The Player loves them tho, Uncomfortablely Close, glue, stuck together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningCloud9000/pseuds/LightningCloud9000
Summary: The Neighbor and The Player get stuck together and have to wait for the glue to wear off.





	A Sticky Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Random idea I had and wrote to help ignore the pain of my twisted ankle.
> 
> Also, my versions of The Player and Neighbor are named Scottie and Leonard.

Glue bottles were flying and breaking against the two males throwing them at each other. Eventually the sound of glass breaking faded and all that was left was some panting, grunting, and complaints of the stickiness of said glue. The two men were about to head to the bathroom to wash off the glue when...  
Leonard and Scottie's chests were stuck together and the two struggled to break free from the other. Scottie had his right hand stuck to Leonard's chest and his left hand stuck above Leonard's left ear, in his hair. Meanwhile, Leonard's right hand was stuck in Scottie's hair while his left hand was free.  
"Well, this is just fantastic, Scott." Leonard said, sarcasticly. "Well, this isn't exactly my idea of fun, either..." Scottie grunted, struggling to separate himself from his rather violent neighbor. Leonard wished he could open the bathroom door but, his other hand was coated in glue and he would have gotten stuck to the doorknob. He silently cursed himself for buying the super strength glue.  
"Sometimes, I really hate you..." Leonard grumbled, accepting the fact that the two would be stuck like this for a while. "Awe, come on! Guys like us gotta 'stick' together!" Scottie joked, chuckling. "Seriously?" Leonard groaned. "Yep! This really is a 'sticky' situation, isn't it?" Scottie said, making another crappy joke. "I REALLY hate you." Leonard grunted, knowing this wasn't going to end soon. "Oh, come on! This is a real 'bonding' experience!" Scottie chuckled, making another glue pun.   
"I'm going to kill you..." Leonard half-threatened. "Awe, come on! Don't be such a killjoy!" Scottie giggled. 

\--Several hours of shitty puns later--  
"There... The glue has finally wore off..." Leonard sighed, relieved. Scottie and Leonard took a moment to stretch and allow their limbs to regain feeling. "Boy, that really gave us a lesson in 'adhesive' projectiles." Scottie joked with a cheesy grin before he felt a sharp pain in his groin as he slipped to the floor in pain. "Better watch your mouth, lest you recieve the penalties, you 'dick'..." Leonard said, darkly as he headed towards the bathroom.


End file.
